Gardevoir
Gardevoir is a / Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Previously a pure -type prior to Generation VI, it is one of the two final evolved forms of Ralts. Biology Physiology Gardevoir is a humanoid sylph-like, Pokémon. It stands over five feet tall. The classical tutu-type skirt seen with Kirlia is now a long, flowing white gown that completely covers its legs, giving the appearance that it is floating. Gardevoir have long, slender, white legs underneath their gown. The inside of its gown is green in color. The red horns that were once on Kirlia and Ralts' head have moved down onto Gardevoir's chest and back. Most of its face is obscured by its green 'hair', with only some white, and its large pink eyes visible. It also has long, slender arms that are green like its hair. There are no gender differences between a male and female Gardevoir. Upon Mega Evolution, it turns almost completely white; only its hair remains green. Its gown becomes longer and wider, resembling a bridal gown. The forearms are slightly thicker with a pointed extension above the elbow resembling sleeves. Its facial spikes are larger and now curl upwards. In contrast, its hair is now shorter and more tightly curled. There are now two horns in the center of its chest, extending to either side. These horns are said to be a physical manifestation of this Pokémon's heart, and it is able to use tremendous psychic power and pure fairy power now that it is open. The shiny version of Gardevoir has light blue "hair" and arms as opposed to light green, and its "horns" and eyes are orange instead of pink. When a Shiny Gardevoir undergoes Mega Evolution, its dress and sleeves turn black rather than white. Natural abilities Gardevoir can have two special abilities, the first being Synchronize, the second being Trace. Synchronize will pass on a Poisoned, Paralyzed, or Burned status effect (but not Sleep or Frozen) to the opponent Pokémon, and it will also increase the chance of meeting a wild Pokémon with the same nature as Gardevoir. The ability Trace will copy the opponent's ability for the duration of the battle. Additionally, Gardevoir are able to sense the feelings and emotions of Pokémon and people. One of its main abilities, though, is a kind of precognition, which allows it to sense the future. Gardevoir are said to protect their trusted Trainers at all costs, even sacrificing their own lives to keep their Trainers safe. Behavior Gardevoir are famous for their loyalty that they will sacrifice themselves for their trainers' sake. In the wild, Gardevoir live in groups and they care for their young lovingly. Evolution Gardevoir evolves from Kirlia upon reaching level 30. Gardevoir is one of two evolutionary forms of Kirlia. Gardevoir can evolve into Mega Gardevoir, the second final form. Game info Pokédex entries Locations Stats Gardevoir= |-| Mega Gardevoir= Sprites Mega Evolution Sprites Battle Animation Sprites Appearances Anime One Gardevior appeared in Do I Hear A Ralts? In Mutiny In The Bounty, Melodi's Gardevoir is stolen by Pokémon Hunter J, making her to stone. However, Gardevoir is released by Ash and his friends. * Gardevoir (AG110) * Melodi's Gardevoir * Concordia's Gardevoir * Diantha's Gardevoir * Chymia's Gardevoir Trivia * Despite the fact that Gardevoir is a distinctly feminine Pokémon, it is possible to evolve a male Gardevoir. However Gardevoir's masculine counterpart is Gallade, which can only be evolved from a male Kirlia. * In a trailer for X and Y, Gardevoir is seen using Fairy Wind, however it cannot learn this move in the released version. *Gardevoir was originally going to be 100% female but that was changed at the last minute. Origin Gardevoir appears to be based on a sylph-like creature or fairy. It is also a protector spirit, as it will give its own life to guard its trainer from danger. It might be loosely based on a guardian angel. Etymology The name Gardevoir is likely derived from the French phrase garde de voir, which can be loosely translated as "guardian woman of sight", or "seeing". Its name can also come from ''"guardian angel" ''as it watches over its trainer protecting them. Gallery 282Gardevoir AG anime.png 282Gardevoir AG anime 2.png 282Gardevoir AG anime 3.png 282Gardevoir-Mega XY anime.png 282Gardevoir-Mega XY anime 2.png 282Gardevoir-Mega-Shiny XY anime.png 282Gardevoir Dream.png 282Gardevoir Mega Dream.png 282Gardevoir Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red and Blue Rescue Teams.png 282Gardevoir Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky.png Gardevoir trophy SSBB.png Gardevoir trophy SSBWU.png Gardevoir (Pokkén Tournament).png Mega Gardevoir concept art.png Gardevoir Pokemon XY Primal Clash.jpg Pokemon masquerade party.JPG Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Pokémon that had their type changed Category:Pokémon with a gender ratio of one male to one female